csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Dove Commission
The Dove Commission is the eighteenth episode in season one of . Synopsis When the chief investigator of a controversial report documenting corruption within the NYPD is gunned down the day before his findings are published, Mac and Stella must find the killer, launching a massive search that makes every officer listed in the report a suspect. Meanwhile, Danny and Aiden investigate the murder of a Gypsy cab driver. Plot An attractive couple whirls on the dance floor while a woman in a red dress looks on. A news reporter stands at the edge of the room, filming a segment on the scene: the Dove Commission, a group formed to investigate corruption in the NYPD, has finished its report and will be releasing it the following day. The couple--Commissioner Dan Stanwyk and Charlotte DuBois dance as others look on. Suddenly, shots ring out and the couple falls. Detective Flack leads Mac and Stella to the grim scene. He tells them that Stanwyk was heading up the Dove Commission, meaning the case will be a big one. He dismisses the woman Stanwyk was dancing with as collateral damage. When Flack catches Morty Sherman, the reporter, trying to film the scene, he chases the man away. Mac asks Grace Walderson, Charlotte's friend, about Charlotte, and she tells him that Charlotte was a friend visiting from Kentucky and that she hadn't met Stanwyk before that evening. Stella organizes the team, telling them to collect the shattered glass from the windows while she retrieves the bullets. She notes that they're looking for a rifle, not a handgun. Aiden and Danny are in Washington Heights at the scene of a brutal murder. Fernando Reyes lies dead in his cab, his throat slashed, but Danny is none too sympathetic. He tells Aiden he has "issues" with gypsy cab drivers. The CSIs question Paul Baxter, the transit worker who discovered Reyes's body and called the police. He tells them he didn't notice anyone running from the scene or hopping the turnstile at the subway station he works at. At the morgue, Dr. Hawkes has removed Stanwyk's brain and put it in water so that he can dissect it when the time comes. He informs Mac that both Stanwyk and DuBois were shot twice, and one bullet passed through both of them. That bullet lodged in the commissioner and he removes it and hands it to Mac. Mac heads down to the police station and is able to finagle a copy of the Dove Commission report out of Donna, one of the secretaries at the station. He reads the report. Meanwhile, Hawkes finds blood under Reyes's nails and shows Danny and Aiden all the defensive wounds on the mans body. Reyes died from the wound to his neck. At the station, Mac confronts Chief Vince Robinson, whose men have been implicated in drug trafficking and police brutality in the Dove Commission's report. Mac informs a hostile Robinson that he's number one on the Dove Commission's list. He insists on testing Robinson for GSR though Robinson counters that he's just returned from the shooting range. Back at the lab, Dr. Giles tells Danny and Aiden that the blood under Reyes's nails has female DNA. Constance Briell in the ballistics lab also has some surprising news for Stella: she's compared two of the bullets from the shooting and determined that they come from two different rifles. Looking at the glass from the windows reveals that the bullets came from outside the room, not in it. To make matters worse, Inspector Markoni from IAB pays Mac a visit to put pressure on him to find the shooter. He encourages Mac to pursue the Robinson lead. Danny and Aiden process Reyes's cab. Danny finds a picture of Reyes and his son, while Aiden discovers a business card with gum in it in the backseat of the cab. The pair goes to Reyes's residence, where they inform his teenaged son, Antonio, of his father's death. Aiden asks if his mother is around, but Danny starts off interrogating the young man, insulting his father for not being a legal cab driver and asking if he was seeing someone on the side. Antonio bristles, ready for a confrontation with the CSI, but Aiden diffuses the situation and asks Danny what his problem is as Antonio storms off. Chad Willingham tells Mac that Robinson tested positive for GSR, but the GSR had traces of tin in it from the shooting range. Robinson was telling the truth. Mac sends Flack to get the footage from Morty Sherman, the newsman who was filming that night, but Morty, angry at Flack dismissing him earlier, refuses to turn it over. Flack promises to return with a subpoena. Danny freezes the gum in the business card and removes it revealing a name: Gavin Arnold. Danny goes to Arnold's office and questions him about his whereabouts. Arnold denies being in the cab, but when Danny presses, he admits he gave his card to a stripper named Savannah at a strip club called Lifestyles the night Reyes was murdered. Constance tells Stella that the bullets from the hotel are specific to the Tactical Assistance Response Unit (TARU). Mac and Stella track down Officer Jasper, who is the only person authorized to fly TAG--a small helicopter equipped with two rifles and video surveillance equipment. Jasper tells them the helicopter is designed for assault in inaccessible or dangerous places. He was on duty starting at 2am, four hours after Stanwyk and DuBois were killed. Stella takes the helicopter and the remote. Stella tests the bullets and find they are a match for the chopper's rifles. The prints on the remote match Jasper's, and Mac decides to track the man's movements using the "Pass-N-Go" pass that police officers get to use for free. Danny and Aiden find Savannah, also known as Jamie Banks, at Lifestyles. When Danny asks if Reyes assaulted her, she tells him that wasn't what happened. Reyes dropped her off at her apartment and when a man attacked her in the doorway, he jumped out of his cab and fought the guy, allowing Jamie to run off. She didn't call the police figuring they wouldn't take her seriously. She gives them her clothes from that night, which the CSIs go over. They find a substance that turns out to be steel scrapings on her clothes and hair. Mac informs Inspector Markoni that Jasper couldn't be the killer: he was headed in the opposite direction on the Triborough bridge fifteen minutes before the shootings. Markoni presses Mac to find the killer, but Mac is beginning to question his own assumptions. No longer certain it's about the Dove Commission report, he and Stella go back to the evidence and start going over Stanwyk and DuBois's clothes. Stella finds lipstick on Stanwyk's collar. Flack brings them the footage from Morty's camera courtesy of a subpoena, and the CSIs compare it to TAG's video footage. They see TAG take down Stanwyk with two shots and then change targets to fire at DuBois. DuBois wasn't collateral damage--she was a secondary target. Mac and Stella interrogate Grace Walderson, asking her if Charlotte knew the commissioner. Stella tells the woman that the lipstick on Stanwyk's collar wasn't from Charlotte and asks if Grace was the one who was with Stanwyk. Both Grace and Charlotte were wearing red dresses, and Stella puts it together: Grace, not Charlotte, was the target. Distressed and clearly frightened, Grace runs off, but not before leaving behind a tissue she used to wipe her eyes. Dr. Giles tells Danny and Aiden that the hair from Jamie's clothes has female DNA, but notes that it's possible that the killer has a genetic mutation that is causing his Y chromosome to read as an X. When Giles tells them there's steel dust from the transit station on the hair as well, Danny and Aiden realize their culprit is Paul Baxter, the transit worker who found Reyes's body. Paul waited to Jamie to come home and attacked her, but then was pulled off her by Reyes. When Paul says the "gypsy cabdriver scumbag" shouldn't have interfered, Danny turns his rage on him before Aiden pulls him away. Mac goes back to the TAG helicopter and tests its battery for prints. He gets a hit: Inspector Bill Markoni. Mac and Stella interrogate the IAB officer, who had access to TAG five years ago when he worked for TARU. Mac calls it a crime of passion, and Markoni confesses that he used to be with Grace Walderson, but then Stanwyk stole her away. Mac is angry that he tried to pin the crime on two innocent men, but Markoni is unrepentant and insists it was worth it. Danny tracks down Antonio Reyes and apologizes for his behavior. He tells Antonio that when he was ten years old, he and his father were beaten up by a gypsy cab driver. He also lets Antonio know that Fernando was a good man and died saving a woman. He also gives the boy the picture of him and his father that he found in the cab. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Vanessa Ferlito as Aiden Burn *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *J. Grant Albrecht as Dr. Leonard Giles *Mike Starr as Chief Vince Robinson *Mark Rolston as Inspector Bill Markoni *Alanna Ubach as Constance Briell *David Packer as Morty Sherman *Clay Wilcox as Paul Baxter *Patrice Fisher as Jamie Banks *Leslie Bega as Grace Walderson *Joy Gohring as Donna *Jeremy Ray Valdez as Antonio Reyes *Pete Gardner as Gavin Arnold *Timon Kyle Durrett as TARU Office Jasper *Dar Dixon as Commission Member *Ben Robin as Strip Club Owner *Norman Howell as Dan Stanwyk *Diana R. Lupo as Charlotte DuBois *Toby Holguin as Fernando Reyes Quotes :Sheldon: You know what my favorite game was when I was kid? :Mac: Jacks? :Sheldon: Operation. :holds up a pair of tweezers and then uses them to remove a bullet from the body of a gun shot victim :Mac: His nose didn't buzz red. Well done! Music *'Sway' by Michael Bublé. *'Furlong' by Tipper. Trivia *This episode was originally titled The Mollen Commission. *Pete Gardner, who plays Gavin Arnold, also appears in the "CSI" episode "Shock Waves". *We learn that when Danny was 10 he and his father got into the wrong gypsy cab and were subsequently beat; causing his hatred for gypsy cabs. See Also 119 Category:CSI: NY Season 1